Cama de Rosas II
by hyoz
Summary: SECUELA DE CAMA DE ROSAS. Sirius y Hermione establecen una vida de familia antes de que una nueva profecía surja amenazando lo que han comenzado. TRADUCCIÓN.


Lo que todos pidieron ¡me llevó tiempo pero aquí esta! Les presento la segunda parte de _**Cama de Rosas**_ en ingles titulada _**This Left feels Right**_ es la continuación del anterior fanfiction que ya han leído (espero). De nuevo todo es propiedad de la fantástica **MoonyNZ**, traducida con todos los permisos y derechos.

* * *

**Prologo.**

_Nacido de los dos de tiempos robados, un infante de negro y azul,  
Desconocida Oscuridad o Luz, molde fresco para labrar,  
Vigilancia en el viento como el cielo comienza a oscurecer una vez más,  
Un nuevo peligro en el aire deberá, este infante ser arrebatado._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.** _Calor de invierno  
_

Sirius se sentó al final de la amplia cama de cuatro doseles de él y Hermione, con su espalda descansando en uno de los largos postes tallados como descansaba su antebrazo sobre una rodilla doblada, sonriendo mientras observaba a su dormida esposa, el tardío sol de finales de noviembre se transmitía a través de las ventanas dándole una apariencia angelical.

Su mirada se desplazó a la ligera hinchazón del estómago de Hermione. Cinco meses de embarazo y estaba empezando a mostrarlo, sus ropas ahora incapaces de ocultar el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Inclinándose por la cámara que Remus le había dado por su cumpleaños, Sirius tomó una foto rápida para añadir a la creciente colección de su esposa. El sonido del disparo causó que Hermione se revolviera, con sus ojos permaneciendo cerrados como se estiraba lánguidamente en el sol de la mañana. Sirius bajó la cámara a un costado de él y miró a Hermione despertar, con sus párpados pestañeando abiertos mientras contemplaba la almohada vacía a su lado antes de notar los pies de Sirius y encontrarse con su cara sonriente.

—Buenos días, hermosa —dijo Sirius, moviéndose tranquilamente desde su lugar para acompañar a Hermione en la cabecera de la cama, dándole un suave beso, con su mano descansando ligeramente sobre su vientre.

—Mmmmm —respondió Hermione sonriendo como se estiraba una vez más antes de instalarse cómodamente bajo las tibias sabanas. —Podría quedarme aquí todo el día.

Sirius se rió entre dientes. —Yo invito. Es sábado.

—Harry viene hoy.

—Lo dudo, lo veremos hasta más tarde va a pasar el día con Ginny —respondió Sirius como se ponía de pie y agarraba la bandeja del desayuno, el elfo domestico se había marchado por Hermione.

Hermione se sentó y tomó una taza de té de Sirius, y sonrió sobre el borde. —A menos que incendie la casa, entonces pienso que nos evita como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sirius sonrió, Harry se había estado alojando en la casa que Sirius y Hermione habían adquirido para el verano, él, junto con Draco habían sido aceptados en la academia de Aurores habiendo enviado sus solicitudes antes de sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Ambos declinaron la invitación, Draco decidiendo trabajar en la restauración de su mansión durante un año antes de empezar su entrenamiento y Harry optó por un año de descanso sólo para mantenerse fuera de los reflectores.

Le habían dado una casa de parte del Ministerio, pero Harry junto con Sirius y Hermione, no les gustó la desventaja, el Ministerio sabría dónde se encontraba. Así que Sirius y Hermione le habían sugerido que se quedara en su lugar comprado por medio de una venta privada muggle, así la comunidad de magos no sabrían dónde se encontraba.

Una ruidosa trompeta sonó en el castillo rompiendo el pacífico silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Hermione se volvió hacia Sirius, que llevaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Primera nevada —comentó. —Justo acabo de informar a algunos de los de séptimo de la vieja tradición Merodeadora.

—Ahora ... por qué no estas saliendo, siempre te gustaba una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Sirius sonrió y metió un rizo suelto de Hermione detrás de su oreja. —Veamos... guerra de bolas de nieve... dormir con mi hermosa esposa embarazada. Guerra de bolas de nieve. Hermosa esposa embarazada... difícil elección ahí —murmuró cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

—Creo que la nieve puede esperar — susurró Hermione antes de reunirse con los labios de Sirius en un beso suave y sensual, que pronto fue profundizado por ambas partes, con Sirius colocando ambas manos acunando el rostro de Hermione como se acostaba a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no poner mucho peso en su estómago, el cual sintió que este momento sería un buen momento para interrumpir al par.

Sirius rompió el beso y miró hacia abajo al golpe de Hermione.

Esto era nuevo.

Hermione sonrió y colocó la mano de Sirius en la pequeña barriga, viendo su expresión de impresión como sintió a su hijo golpear.

—Madame Pomfrey dijo que ella estaría más activa ahora que estamos en el segundo trimestre.

Sirius alzó una ceja. —¿Ella? Creí que habíamos decidido que no queríamos saber.

Hermione sonrió. —Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta referirme a nuestro hijo como un 'eso'.

Sirius desvió su mirada hacia abajo a su estómago, donde su mano aun permanecía. —¿Por qué no simplemente llamarlo 'el bebé'?

—Por que será una niña —dijo Hermione con confianza.

—¿Estás segura? Estoy apostando que niño.

—Sabes, sólo porque estemos casados no significa que tienes que estar en desacuerdo con todo lo que digo.

Sirius se movió de nuevo hasta la altura de Hermione y le sonrió. —No hay diversión en eso, y... —dijo enfáticamente. —...Realmente creo que será niño.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó Hermione sonriéndole de regreso.

—Sólo un miembro del espécimen masculino interrumpiría un momento como ese.

—Oh, ¿y qué clase de momento 'ese' sería?

Sirius se trasladó por otro beso. —Burlona —susurró como reclamó sus labios. La pareja continuó sin interrupciones del mundo exterior o de su pequeño mundo propio.

* * *

Un suave golpe en la puerta de Dumbledore retiró su atención de su reunión con Snape, sobre cómo las lecciones de pociones estaban progresando desde su regreso al inicio del año escolar.

—Pase —llamó, descansando sus manos en su regazo que estaba cubierto por una gruesa manta de lana para alejar el frío.

Observó a Snape visiblemente hacer un mueca como Hermione entró en la habitación, con su túnica oscura envolviéndola, la capa que Sirius le había regalado para Navidad en su séptimo año, envuelta cálidamente sobre sus hombros.

—Lo siento —ella se disculpó cuando vio a Snape sentado en la habitación. —Puedo volver más tarde.

—Está bien querida, ven, siéntate —Dumbledore indicó a la silla junto a Snape. —Severus y yo estábamos discutiendo el progreso de sus clases desde el comienzo del curso.

Hermione le sonrió al maestro de Pociones. —Espero que vayan bien, por mucho como extraño la enseñanza no creo pociones sea lo mejor para mí en este momento.

—No estoy seguro si fuera lo mejor para usted antes de su condición —se burló Snape.

—Severus... —comenzó Dumbledore con un pequeño entrecejo fruncido, Hermione se encontraba en ese momento con una mirada fulminante establecida en Snape.

—Estoy _embarazada _Severus —Snape visiblemente hizo una mueca ante el uso de su nombre de pila. —No tengo la condición, y el grado de aprobación de Pociones del año pasado fue bastante alto, así que creo que lo hice lo suficientemente bien como para que los estudiantes agradecieran mucho —terminó Hermione alzando y entregándole a Dumbledore un rollo de pergamino, había estado ayudando al director a gestionar el colegio desde su regreso, al no haber recuperado su entereza anterior él le estaba agradecido por la ayuda.

Hermione salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras fuera de la oficina, frustrada por la actitud de Snape hacia ella. Todavía la trataba como una estudiante, un inferior, en lugar de un igual.

Pasos detrás de ella hicieron que Hermione volteara y frunció el entrecejo como el permanentemente pálido mago de cabello grasoso se acercó a ella.

—No crea que porque impartió seis meses de Pociones, señorita Granger, tiene el derecho de tomar crédito por los resultados.

—No soy una estudiante profesor Snape, ni soy la señorita Granger más, debería saber eso, estuvo en la boda y preferiría que no utilizara ese tono condescendiente cuando me hable —los ojos chocolate de Hermione brillaron de ira como se quedó observando fijamente al enfermizo mago frente a ella.

—Para alguien que fracasa en una simple misión de rescate, Sra. Black y a su vez pone mi vida en peligro de forma significativa, le puedo asegurar, que usare cualquier tono que elija, nunca tuvo, ni tendrá, ningún respeto de mi parte.

Hermione se quedó mirando a la espalda de Snape retirándose, con su túnica oscura ondeando como desaparecia al doblar la esquina. Su actitud fría hacia ella no era sólo por el tan llamado estatus de "sabelotodo" que le había dado, sino porque había fallado en salvarlo esa noche en la celda.

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Hermione, una mezcla de hormonas y realidad, al recordar el comportamiento de Snape hacia ella desde su recuperación. Hermione se había culpado por el fracaso del rescate; no culpaba a Snape en absoluto por sus acciones.

Secando sus lágrimas de culpa se encaminó en dirección al despacho de Remus y Tonks a tener un almuerzo con la Auror para planear el regalo de navidad de Sirius. La bruja de cabello azul, para gran alivio de Hermione, no se percató de la caída de ánimo en el humor recientemente elevado de Hermione durante toda la tarde.

Más tarde esa noche su esposo si lo hizo.

Sirius trató de recordar que planes de Hermione para el día habían implicado encontrar la causa del sutil dolor que podía ver en sus ojos. Tuvo su reunión con Dumbledore, la cual, Sirius concluyó que no habría causado este dolor que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, recordó que Remus mencionó una reunión que Snape tuvo con Dumbledore también y se preguntó si el maestro de pociones le habría dicho algo a Hermione.

Sirius hablaría con Snape en la mañana, por ahora miraba a Hermione bañada por la luz de la luna menguante quedarse dormida.


End file.
